


All I See Is You

by lufiia



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Crest Worms, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufiia/pseuds/lufiia
Summary: Waking up in a new country is a little disorienting... good thing Kirei is looking especially hot this morning.
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Matou Kariya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	All I See Is You

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a prompt to write and I didn't write the actual prompt just the stuff leading up to it. 😭

Kariya eyes fluttered as the morning sun shone bright through the sliding glass door in the bedroom. Groaning, he shifted underneath the thin blanket, firmly planting his head back against the pillow before giving up going back to sleep a few minutes later. He opened his eyes eventually, cursing the sunlight flooding the room for waking him before he realized—

He wasn’t in his apartment. A jolt of anxiety hit his stomach, and _then_ his tired brain decided to fill in the gaps. Kirei was sleeping next to him. This was Kirei’s bedroom. They were at his villa in _Italy_.

His anxiety was quickly replaced with a burst of excitement. He was in _Italy_ , with _Kirei_. It wasn’t a vacation per se, since Kirei had been invited here for some important church business, but it felt like one to Kariya. He’d never been outside of Japan before, and now he was here with his love.

Kirei had lived in Italy most of his life before moving to Fuyuki previously. He mentioned it once in awhile, but it still shocked Kariya when Kirei started speaking in Italian the first time. Kariya hadn’t put two and two together before that moment in the airport... he could only speak some English and Kirei could somehow speak _three_ different languages fluently. It wasn’t fair.

Kirei didn’t plan for Kariya to come along initially, because he thought he _didn’t_ have a passport. Of course he did, it wasn’t even expired yet... just old. So old he still had his dusty black hair and left eye in his passport photo. He’d kinda sorta... dyed his hair black so they wouldn’t think he was using a stolen passport at customs. Kirei had stared at him like he’d grown another head when he came out of the bathroom with his freshly dyed hair that night, and he still hadn’t told him whether or not he _actually_ liked his hair black.

Kariya made a content noise in his throat, stretching like a cat. Kirei would just have to deal with his black hair for now, it would grow out soon enough.

He rolled onto his side, looking over Kirei’s sleeping form that was somehow unperturbed by the glaring morning sun. Kirei had been so tired when they arrived last night that he hadn’t bothered to do more than take off his jacket and pants. Not that Kariya was complaining. He’d managed to wrap the entire blanket around himself during the night (again), leaving Kirei completely exposed.

His black shirt—one Kariya had worn a lot—was disheveled, showing off his toned stomach and abs. Always a nice sight, but he liked the thick trail of pubic hair under his navel that descended beneath his briefs better. Kariya had told Kirei to shave it multiple times—it was way too distracting, especially when he was walking around without a shirt on during his workouts like it was no big deal. A line of sight straight to Kirei’s cock.

Kariya would be lying if he said Kirei’s dick _wasn’t_ his favourite part of his body. The way his briefs strained against his flaccid cock and heavy balls giving them a distinct outline set Kariya’s body alight. They weren’t able to have sex last night, and the worms fused to Kariya’s magical circuits were waking up with him. That familiar hunger for mana settling into his body.

The worms within him had more or less calmed down over the past year, but travelling had riled them back up again. The monotony, boredom, and agitation Kariya was feeling during the first hour they were at the airport set them off almost immediately. He hadn’t felt this horny in months, and he spent most of the trip with Kirei’s dick down his throat. Kariya could barely remember anything besides his frustration at being unable to absorb Kirei’s mana properly and Kirei telling him to stop or that _‘they couldn’t do this here’_. The one time Kirei was actually able to fuck him—in a public washroom stall of all places—only made it worse.

Exhaustion did eventually set in, along with the realization that he was in _Italy_. The worms finally stopped swarming long enough for him to pass out on Kirei’s bed. They weren’t running wild this morning, and Kariya didn’t want to wake Kirei up when he had been just as exhausted as he was last night...

...Not that something like that had ever stopped him from teasing Kirei while he was asleep before.

Sitting up, Kariya shuffled down the bed as quietly as he could, making sure he was as close as possible to Kirei’s side. He licks his lips, dragging a finger lightly over the length of Kirei’s dick. It twitched at the attention, and Kariya had the sudden urge to lick and suck his dick through the fabric. As much as he loved feeling it harden under his tongue he decided against it for now, opting to massage it with his palm, his fingers playing with the head. Kirei made a noise, shifting in his sleep.

Kirei was so easy to please when he was asleep, dick responding eagerly against Kariya’s hand. Normally Kirei had the self-control of a God, and it led to long and satisfying sex, but Kariya liked him like this better. His cock was so cute when it was being unruly, throbbing and drooling pre-cum from the slit.

His briefs could barely contain him flaccid, let alone hard, and Kariya gently pulled his half-hard dick free. Long, slow strokes with his fingers, playing with his loose foreskin, pressing against that one specific spot on the underside of his dickhead, everything Kirei liked but wouldn’t admit. His breathing was becoming erratic, body twitching involuntarily. Kirei would probably cum soon if he kept this up.

‘His thick, mana rich cum he’s been storing up alllll night,’ Kariya’s mind corrected him. Yeah, he couldn’t waste it by letting Kirei cum like this. He needed to drink it all upppp...

The worms inside him surged at the thought. Oh, he’d really done it now.

He swallowed Kirei’s dick down to the root with practised ease. The angle was awkward, but Kariya didn’t care, it was good enough to get the job done. A hand swept through his hair, grasping the back of his head, and he knew he’d been caught. Kirei pulled Kariya’s mouth off his dick and forced him to swallow it again in a single stroke. He set a brutal pace, with Kariya entirely at his mercy. Just the way Kariya liked it.

Kirei didn’t last long with Kariya’s previous attentions, pushing his mouth down his shaft one more time and forcing his face flush against his crotch. He came then, flooding Kariya’s mouth and throat with cum until it was dripping down his chin. All Kariya could do was swallow, relishing the feeling of Kirei’s cock pulsing against his tongue with every spurt. His first orgasm of the day was always a treat.

Mana coursed through his veins, but his body—flushed red hot and feverish to the touch—still yearned for more. He couldn’t think, feeling drunk and sluggish as the worms in his body devoured every trace of mana. Kirei had to pull him off his softening dick, and Kariya collapsed next to him, breathing hard. It felt so good.

“Are you done?” Kirei asked, running his fingers through Kariya’s sweat-slicked hair.

“You need to fuck me,” Kariya said. “You need to.”

“You should have thought about that before making me cum,” Kirei said. “What about all your vacation plans? Once you get going you never stop.”

“It’s not even 8am, Kireeeeeeei. We can go out later,” Kariya said, shuffling up against Kirei’s side.

“There won’t be a ‘later’, you know that. I didn’t bring you along so I could fuck you non-stop in another country,” Kirei said, visibly annoyed.

“That’s too bad,” Kariya said, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “I think I’ll be ok, your cum was extra good today.”

Kirei gave him that ‘why are you so weird’ look, and Kariya buried his face into the crook of his neck to hide his embarrassment. He passed out a few minutes later, and Kirei sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
